In the modern world, goods or services may be offered through or supported by a telecommunications-based network of customer assistance centers that can receive and handle communications from various customers. Such centers have long used telecommunications systems that allow customer service representatives to speak with customers over the phone. These call centers often employ tens or hundreds of human agents to serve and be responsive to the needs or desires of the customers. More recently, customer service centers allow agents to interact with customers through live-chat have become increasing common. Many of these “chat” centers are accessible by the consumers from within a webpage or other form of electronic content.
Whether using voice or text chat, the customer service representatives typically engage the consumers in a dialog to identify the needs of the consumers and provide answers or solutions. Many of these conversations are recorded and saved for purposes such as maintaining standards of quality service and for training new customer service representatives. The organizations that store records of these customer-service interactions may accumulate thousands of conversation records. However, these records that could be valuable resources are generally not used other than for quality and training purposes. Accordingly, additional uses for these conversation records may have significant utility.